Cronología de la historia galáctica/Leyendas
Esto es una cronología de la historia galáctica. Todas las fechas se dan de acuerdo a la Calendario Galáctico Estándar. Línea del Tiempo Antes de la Batalla de Yavin (ABY) La Era de la Pre-Repúblicaright *c. 7.500.000.000 ABY *La primera estrella en el sistema Cularin, llamada Morasil, es formada. *c. 5.000.000.000 ABY *Korriban es formado. *El sistema Yavin es formado. *c. 2.000.000.000 ABY]] **El sistema Oseon se forma. Una estrella de delincuentes que se cree que han pasado demasiado cerca del sistema, lo que altera la formación de los planetas y la creación de un cinturón de asteroides anormalmente grande.Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon *c. 10.000.000 ABY **La actividad volcánica en Esseles comienza a terminar *c. 4.000.000 ABY **El Valle de las Ostras Gigantes en Dac empieza a formarse. *c. 3.000.000 ABY **Un asteroide choca con el planeta Vinsoth, matando a la mayoría de la vida en su superficie. Los supervivientes restantes evolucionan en el Chevin.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *c. 2.006.200 ABY **Los columi son los primeros en evolucionar. *c. 2.004.200 ABY **Los columi toman los árboles y empiezan a desarrollarse para la vida arbórea. *c. 2.002.200 ABY **Los columi aprenden a usar herramientas *c. 2.002.000 ABY **Los columi, con su habilidad recién adquirida de la minería de minerales, comienzan la construcción de ciudades en árboles de expansión. *c. 2.002.000 ABY **Los columi, con su habilidad recién adquirida de la minería de minerales, comienzan la construcción de ciudades en árboles de expansión. *c. 2.000.000 ABY **Los columi logran el viaje interestelar.Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races **Los wookiees empiezan a evolucionar en Kashyyyk. **El Cañón Beggar se forma en Tatooine. **Los sullustanos evolucionan bajo Sullust **Los pelgrin construyen su Oráculo. **Un asteroide impacta en el mundo natal de la raza Tempestro. Los supervivientes restantes adoptan un estilo de vida arbóreo. *c. 1.000.000 ABY **Sintiéndose amenazados por los Celestiales, los Sharu pasan a la clandestinidad y esconden sus ciudades para protegerse. **El sistema Corelliano es presumiblemente formado por los Celestiales. *c.999.989 ABY *De acuerdo con el Dr. Corellia Antilles, por este tiempo, las especies más sensibles han comenzado a llevar registros históricos, aunque al menos algunos de estos registros se muestran indescifrables para los historiadores modernos.From the Files of Corellia Antilles *c. 999.975 ABY **Sernpidal toma Dobido como su luna. *c. 750.000 ABY **Goroth empieza a desarrollar vida inteligente. *c. 500.000 ABY **Los devaronianos logran el viaje espacial. **Naboo cae bajo una era glacial. **Los Gree evolucionan. *c. 499.989 ABY **En ese momento, de acuerdo con el Dr. Corellia Antilles, las especies más sensibles tienen registros descifrable para los historiadores modernos. *c. 300.000 ABY **La civilización Gree entra en su edad de oro. aclarar''Star Wars Adventure Journal 8'' *c. 200.000 ABY **Los Taung de Coruscant intentan conquistar las 13 naciones de referencia Humanss de los Batallones de Zhell. **Un volcán entra en erupción en Coruscant, diezmando a los Zhell. **Los Taung huyen al planeta Roon. *c. 130.000 ABY **La sociedad Sith comienza. *c. 100.000 ABY **El planeta Coruscant ahora está cubierto en su totalidad por su ciudad principal, más tarde conocida como Ciudad Galáctica.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons **La raza Sith comienza a desarrollar su cultura y civilización en el planeta Korriban. **La encuesta columi de Coruscant y Duro, los desestima como "primitivas" decepciones.The New Essential Chronology **Los kwa construyen la Puerta Infinita and the Star Temples on Dathomir. **La civilización en Goroth comienza como una sociedad agricultora. *c. 95.000 ABY ** La última vez que los niveles más bajos de Coruscant informan que ven la luz del sol. *c. 57.000 ABY **Utapau es colonizaco pore species humanoides que más tarde evolucionaran en los pau'anos y la especie Utai. *c. 50.000 ABY **Gree desarrolla puertas hiperespaciales. * C. 49.000 ABY ** Los Rakata desarrollan una forma especial de hiperimpulsor. *c. 40.000 ABY **Felucia es colonizado por los Gossam. **La civilización en Garos IV es arrasada por un terremoto. Detrás de las cámaras A continuación se presentan las posiciones de las fuentes de Star Wars en la línea del tiempo. Para ver una cronología completa de las obras véase Lista de épocas de editorial. Películas: *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' – 32 BBY *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' – 22 BBY *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' – 19 BBY *''Episode IV: A New Hope'' – 0 BBY/0 ABY *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' – 3 ABY *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' – 4 ABY Dibujos/Series de TV/Otras películas y material visual *''Clone Wars'' – 22 – 19 BBY *''Star Wars live-action TV series'' – 19 – 0 ABY *''Droids: The Adventures of R2–D2 and C–3PO'' – 15 BBY – 5 BBY *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' – 1 ABY *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' – 3 ABY *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' – 3 ABY *''Ewoks'' – 3.5 ABY *''Star Tours'' – 5 ABY Novelas *''The Han Solo Trilogy: The Paradise Snare'' – 10 BBY *''The Han Solo Trilogy: The Hutt Gambit'' – 5-4 BBY *''The Adventures of Lando Calrissian'' – 4-3 BBY *''The Han Solo Trilogy: Rebel Dawn'' – 3-0 BBY *''The Force Unleashed'' – 2 BBY *''The Han Solo Adventures'' – 2 BBY *''Galaxy of Fear'' – 1 ABY *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' – 2 ABY *''Shadows of the Empire'' – 3.5 ABY *''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' – 4 ABY *''The Truce at Bakura'' – 4 ABY *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' – 6.5 ABY *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' – 6.5 ABY *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' – 7 ABY *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' – 7 ABY *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' – 7 ABY *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' – 7.5 ABY *''X-wing: Solo Command'' – 7.5 ABY *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' – 8 ABY *''Thrawn Trilogy'' – 9 ABY *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' – 9 ABY *''I, Jedi'' – 11 ABY *''The Jedi Academy Trilogy'' – 11 ABY *''Children of the Jedi'' – 12 ABY *''Darksaber'' – 12 ABY *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' – 13 ABY *''Planet of Twilight'' – 13 ABY *''The Crystal Star'' – 14 ABY *''The Black Fleet Crisis'' – 16 ABY *''Corellian Trilogy'' – 18 ABY *''The Hand of Thrawn Duology'' – 19 ABY *''New Jedi Order'' – 25 – 30 ABY *''Dark Nest Trilogy'' – 35 – 36 ABY *''Legacy of the Force'' – 40+ ABY Videojuegos *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' – 3,956 BBY *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' – 3,951 BBY *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' – 3,653 BBY *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' – 32 BBY *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' – 32 BBY *''Star Wars: Episode I: Racer'' – 32 BBY *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter– 32 BBY *Star Wars: Battlefront'' – 32 BBY – 4 ABY *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' – 24 BBY *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' – 22 BBY – 4 ABY *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' –2 BBY *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' – 1 BBY *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' – 0 BBY *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' – 0–3 ABY *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' – 0–4 ABY *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' – 0–4 ABY *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' – 3+ ABY *''Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' – 5 ABY *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' – 10 ABY *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' – 12 ABY *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' – 14 ABY Notas y referencias }} Véase también *Eras *Historia de la Galaxia *Historia de la Orden Jedi *Historia de los Sith *Listado de batallas *Línea del tiempo de libros *Línea del tiempo de cómics *Línea del tiempo de series de televisión *Línea del tiempo de libros de adolescentes *Línea del tiempo de videojuegos *Línea del tiempo de la Guerra Civil Galáctica Enlaces externos *[http://www.theforce.net/timetales/ Star Wars Time Tales: A Fan Supported Star Wars Timeline] *[http://www.theforce.net/timeline/ Ultimate Timeline at TheForce.Net] *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/timeline/ Star Wars Timeline Gold] bg:Обща кратка история на Галактиката de:Zeitschiene der galaktischen Geschichte en:Timeline of galactic story pt:Cronologia da história galáctica ru:Важные даты галактической истории sv:Galaktisk tidslinje sv:Galaktisk tidslinje Categoría:Líneas del tiempo